All Alone
All Alone is the eighth episode of Season One, and first Halloween special, in Welcome to Fancyland! It was written by PrimitiveSponge129 and FireMatch. Plot Squidward wishes that SpongeBob and Patrick disappeared, and they do, but it all goes downhill from there... Synopsis The episode begins with Squidward drinking tea. “Ah, nothing like some lemon lime tea,” Squidward says as he takes another sip. Then he spills it all over his crotch after he hears Patrick making pig noises. "Patrick, can you act like an animal somewhere else? I'm busy minding my own business!" Squidward yells. “Sorry, but this is the best game ever!” Patrick yells back. "'Barnyard Frenzy' is the best game I've ever played!" “Well, can you stop for at least 6.9420 seconds? I need enough time to take a good sip of my tea!” Squidward yells. “This tomfoolery needs to stop!” SpongeBob jumps on top of Squidward's head while acting like a cow. Squidward screams and drops his cup of tea on Patrick, who drinks it. "This tastes like 'fancy'" Patrick says. “I hate it.” He spits the drink all over the carpet. “My carpet!” Squidward screams. “Are you okay?” “I would be okay… if you weren’t stepping on me right now! Also, your feet stink!” says the carpet. Squidward stomps on the carpet to get it to shut up. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind if you two would just… disappear!” Squidward says. “In fact, if there were a wishing well right next to me, I’d throw in a penny and say ‘I wish SpongeBob and Patrick would disappear!’” "Why not a bar of gold?" Patrick says. "Yeah, you have plenty of those." SpongeBob says. Right after SpongeBob finishes his sentence, the two suddenly disappear. "Huh? What just happened? Did SpongeBob and Patrick disappear?" Squidward says. After he finished this sentence, he grins. “Somebody once told me the sponge and starfish are gone, so I’m gonna go drink some lemonade- ah forget it, this parody stinks.” Squidward stops his sad attempt at parodying a song, and goes back into his house to make some lemonade. However, he notices it’s noticeably quiet. "It's never been quiet before…" Squidward says. "I like it!" A montage starts to play. Squidward starts making insane amounts of lemonade, and even starts his own lemonade stand. When he sees that no one shows up, he decides to bake a calamari casserole. “Wait… what am I doing?” Squidward asks himself. Cut to Squidward riding on his bike into the other side of Fancyland, where he meets new people. They start playing volleyball with a golden ball. They all have a good time. Cut to Squidward writing a novel and publishing it. “I never realized how much I wanted to be a writer. Without those buffoons around, I sure can be productive,” Squidward tells himself. He goes back home to wait for a response from the publishing company. Squidward starts relaxing and falls asleep. When he wakes up, Mr. Krabs is right in front of his face with a worried look on his face. “Wake up, Squidward! Where in the world has SpongeBob gone?!” Krabs demands. “I don’t know!” Squidward replies. “They’ve been gone for Neptune knows how long.” “We have to get SpongeBob back!” Krabs yells. “We need some wheels. Come hop in the back of me boatmobile and let’s take a trip to Kelp Forest.” “Why Kelp Forest?” Squidward asks. “It’s where SpongeBob always goes when he’s missing. Trust me, I’ve dealt with this for over 30 years. Even after we moved to Fancyland.” Montage of Mr. Krabs getting SpongeBob from Kelp Forest. Squidward sighs. "Fine, but can we get back soon? I'm still waiting for a response from that stupid publishing company." “Publishing company?” Mr. Krabs’ eyes turn into dollar signs. “Tell me about that after we do this.” They get inside the boatmobile and go over to Sandy's house. "Tell me exactly why we're at Sandy's house." Squidward asks. "Sandy knows ka-ra-te and stuff. She will protect us from monsters." Mr. Krabs says. "M-m-monsters?" Squidward stutters. “Yeah, you know the kind. Gremlins, vampires, wereworms, that kind of stuff.” "Can we go back? I have to… use the bathroom." Squidward asks pointing back at his house with his thumb. “You’re only like 30, your bladder is stronger than that. Now that you mention it, I have to go right now.” Krabs says. “I’ll be in this conveniently placed port-a-potty." He goes inside a port-a-potty. Squidward looks around and notices that it's nighttime, and starts hearing extremely loud scratching noises. “Wh-who’s there? Where are you? Show yourself!” Squidward says, trembling. Squidward sees the shadow of a worm, turning bigger, and hairier. It turns into a wereworm.. “Uh... hi, how are ya? Wonderful weather we’re havi-” Squidward is interrupted by the wereworm’s growling, and Squidward hides in a bush right before he hears running. He picks up a stick and swings it at the werewolf. It's revealed it was just a movie being reflected. "Oh. Hehehe… I should have known… No such thing as wereworms…" Squidward says dropping the stick. He then hears pounding on the port-a-potty door. He picks up the stick again. "Hey Squidward, I think I'm out of toilet paper." Krabs says from inside. “I think I found SpongeBob… Patrick too,” Squidward replies. “And I don’t have any toilet paper, just wipe it on a Krabby Patty or something.” SpongeBob and Patrick are giggling in a bush where the projector for the movie is. “This was the best prank ever!” SpongeBob screams once he jumps out of the bush. “You guys really thought we were missing? There’s a reason April Fools is my favorite holiday.” “But it’s Halloween, SpongeBob. Why’s your time mixed up?” Krabs asks. "I thought it was Easter!" Patrick says. "Actually, now I think it's St. Patrick's Day." SpongeBob says. "Guh… Christmastime already?" Patrick mutters. They slowly fade from existence. "Well, they're gone. Again." Squidward says. Squidward is hit in the head by a coconut, and wakes up. “GAH!” Squidward yells. “Who hit me?!” “It’s just me, Squidward,” SpongeBob replies. “Quick, pass the coconut before it explodes.” “Explosive coconu-” Squidward didn’t finish his sentence before the coconut explodes in his face. “April April Fools, Squidward!" SpongeBob says before fading from existence again. “Drat, not again…” Squidward groans. He starts to fade from existence too. “Am I in a Tidal Zone? I don’t feel so go-” Ze French Scientist laughs. “I knew this dissolving machine would work. Now, I must go back in time to fix this before I disappear too.” As he presses the button, the time machine explodes and the episode ends. Trivia * This is the first Halloween special of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Welcome to Fancyland! Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Halloween Episodes